Les Larmes d'une Mère
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Malgré son caractère assez fort, Megan Hunt a énormément de mal à se faire à la disparition de son fidèle partenaire, Peter Dunlop. Ainsi, au court de ses trois interminables mois de repos forcé, Megan lutte corps et âme pour ne pas craquer - ce qu'en secret, elle finit cependant par faire une fois la nuit tombée. Mais ce n'est pas sans compter sur l'ouïe fine de sa fille...


**Titre: **Les Larmes d'une Mère.  
**Fandom: **_Body of Proof_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Katherine Murphy, Lacey Fleming et Megan Hunt.  
**Rating:** T (+13), en raison de l'évocation de la mort d'un des personnages.  
**Nombre de Mots:** 990.  
**Résumé:** Malgré son caractère assez fort, Megan Hunt a énormément de mal à se faire à la disparition de son fidèle partenaire, Peter Dunlop. Ainsi, au court de ses trois interminables mois de repos forcé, Megan lutte corps et âme pour ne pas craquer - ce qu'en secret, elle finit cependant par faire une fois la nuit tombée. Mais ce n'est pas sans compter sur l'ouïe fine de sa fille...

* * *

Après la mort brutale du charmant investigateur médico-légal Peter Dunlop, le docteur Katherine Murphy avait pris la sage décision d'imposer à sa partenaire, Megan Hunt, une très longue période de congé forcé. Même si elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait que Megan n'allait pas forcément se laisser faire, en raison de son fort bien trempé et de sa prédisposition à toujours vouloir tout contrôler, Katherine avait senti, au plus profond de son être, que la meilleure des solutions était de tout bonnement faire preuve d'autorité auprès de son employée. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Sans même prendre le temps de sourciller une seule fois, elle avait ordonné à Megan de débarrasser le plancher sans rechigner et ne plus revenir après une période limitée de trois mois. Et, en raison de la douleur physique et psychique qu'elle ressentait à peu près chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de près ou de loin de ce qui lui servait habituellement de bureau, Megan n'avait pas eu la force de se battre contre une pareille obligation. Au contraire, elle s'était tout simplement contentée de laisser longuement claquer ses talons sur le sol jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur sans prononcer le moindre mot. Et, pendant trois mois qui lui avait littéralement paru interminables, elle n'avait pas une seule fois pris le temps de donner signe de vie en se permettant de réapparaître, comme si de rien n'était, dans les vastes locaux du laboratoire médico-légal de Philadelphie...

Contrainte de rester enfermée dans son appartement jusqu'au tout dernier jour de son congé, tout ce que Megan avait pu faire de ses nombreuses journées de repos forcé, c'était se battre corps et âme pour ne pas passer son temps à pleurer. Bien évidemment, elle avait fait de son mieux pour se montrer forte, malgré tout, pour ne pas avoir à céder à un incroyable moment de faiblesse devant les traits angélique de son unique Lacey Fleming mais, chaque soir, une fois qu'elle était entièrement sûre d'être définitivement seule face à elle-même dans ses draps fins, elle n'avait pas une seule fois réussi à s'empêcher de craquer. Et, malheureusement pour elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser, Lacey était bien loin d'être sourde à ces incessants sanglots. Cependant, en raison de son très jeune âge, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle était supposée faire pour tenter de soulager la pénible douleur de sa mère.

* * *

Un soir, alors que Megan était, encore une fois, en larmes sous ses couvertures, Lacey prit la soudaine décision de sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa mère dans la sienne.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle voulait dormir.

Si elle entendait sa mère verser encore une fois la moindre larme, elle allait tout bonnement perdre foi en tout. À commencer par la justice. Car s'il y avait eu ne serait qu'une once de justice sur Terre, Peter Dunlop n'aurait sûrement pas eu à perdre si sottement la vie. Et si Lacey se permettait d'avoir de pareilles pensées, ce n'était pas sans raison. En effet, pour une raison qui lui était encore bien obscure, elle avait toujours su que Peter était un homme merveilleux. Et Lacey était définitivement bien placée pour le savoir, étant donné qu'il était sans aucun doute la personne au monde pour laquelle elle avait le plus de reconnaissance pour la seule et unique raison qu'il était celui qui lui avait permis de recommencer à apprécier sa mère comme elle se devait de le faire de par son statut d'enfant unique. Grâce à lui, elle avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre à redécouvrir la personnalité complexe de sa mère ce qui, au fil des mois qui passaient, l'avait aidé à connaître les joies d'une relation mère / fille tout à fait saine. Et ça, rien ne pouvait le changer. Pas même la mort.

À bout de nerf, Lacey, solidement armé de Cookie, son ours en peluche, parcourut discrètement l'appartement de sa mère avant de sereinement ouvrir la porte d'entrée de sa chambre à coucher, une fois arrivée à destination.

Ce qu'elle y vit lui brisa le cœur en mille morceaux bien distincts...

Sa mère était assise en position de fœtus au beau milieu de son lit. Les mains placés dans son épaisse chevelure, de par et d'autres du haut de son crâne, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme pour tenter de se bercer et de, par la même occasion, pousser le flot de larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux clairs à s'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Lacey lâcha Cookie à même le sol afin de s'asseoir aux côtés de sa pauvre mère.

Peu importait les conséquences éventuelles de ses actes à l'avenir, tout ce que la jeune femme voulait à présent, c'était faire en sorte que sa mère se sente mieux, malgré la disparition tragique de l'homme qu'elle semblait considérer comme son meilleur ami. Ce faisant, Lacey attrapa maladroitement Megan dans ses bras fins et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front, ce qui était un signe d'amour et de protection.

Rassurée à la simple idée de pouvoir enfin libérer sa peine de sa cage de verre en compagnie d'une personne de confiance, Megan se pencha timidement sur les genoux de sa fille pour y poser sa tête avec délicatesse. Ce faisant, Lacey ne résista pas bien longtemps à la tentation de caresser avec un calme hors du commun la chevelure incandescente de sa très chère mère.

Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position. L'une, profitant de la tendresse de sa fille pour sécher ses larmes. Et l'autre, faisant au mieux pour faire comprendre à sa mère, par sa seule gestuelle, qu'à présent, elle était là pour elle et qu'elle se refusait de l'abandonner.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman, finit par dire Lacey, au bout d'un long moment de silence presque religieux. Peu importe ce que le destin nous fera traverser dans les années à venir, sache que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Jamais.


End file.
